User blog:Mysticquation/Predictions for My Promise
So we have these information to use to predict what can possibly happen in the next episode. *Frisk is creating a new HATE . So they gotta make sure they can control it. *Betty also has HATE . It's possible that the HATE may take over soon especially since Betty keeps using the powers of HATE . *Asriel is "dead" and Sans is in comatose. **Sans can't just get out of comatose and beat up Betty . *Frisk will use Love to save Asriel . *Betty has Asriel 's soul and Asriel is a god. But we don't know if that is enough to make Betty someone who is almost as powerful as a god. *Frisk is running out of time. **Probably meaning if they don't kill Betty in time, the timeline might glitch out and turn into the void. *There's a chance that Toriel and Asgore will play a big role in the next episode. *We know that in every Glitchtale episode (Season 2 to be specific.), the last words said by a character is usually the title. **This can mean Sans ' promise to Toriel about not hurting Frisk . Or Frisk 's promise to Sans about never resetting again or possibly something else. *Frisk is pretty gosh darn overpowered with LV , HATE and DETERMINATION on their side. *Betty is also gosh darn overpowered with HATE , Around 21 human souls (or some number close to 21.), Asriel's soul , and FEAR on their side. *Betty will probably not retreat again because of the hidden dialogue in One of Cami's Timelapse videos. "You made me retreat for the last time." *Alphys is still and will forever be dead. (Unless a RESET happens but we know what will happen if Frisk does reset.) *Chara is still gone too. *Gaster's soul is still not fully healed. *Jessica possibly lost her soul trait again. *Undyne is still resting after their battle with Betty. I may have forgotten something important, but this is all the information I have in my head right now. Also the title of the next episode is disturbing me. BTW Amber Lightvale can't be saved. My own Prediction Based on the information I gathered, there's a BIG chance that Betty will get taken over by HATE since they keep abusing HATE's powers. Based on the title, Sans might wake up and realize Frisk has 19 LV or still hasn't cooled down after that event in Dust (When Sans and Frisk were all like, "I'mma try to RESET." "No, I'm unfriending u."). Or Betty is really too much for Frisk to handle and is difficult to take down so Frisk gets that idea of resetting. Camila also said that she wants other characters to get the spotlight, so Toriel and Asgore will probably take the spotlight in My Promise. So what do you guys think? Do you agree on my prediction? Or do you disagree with it to some degree or completely disagree with it? Disagree or Agree? Agree Disagree I don't know You can put your own predictions in the comments if you want. Or you can talk about MY prediction, any of the two is okay with me! Category:Blog posts